


Opening Night Antics

by piccoloh



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, but also someone help kayn pls, just some boys in their silly little band, rocking and rapping away!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccoloh/pseuds/piccoloh
Summary: FF15, the newest alt-rock and hip-hip boy band on the scene, is starting its first nationwide tour. On the night of their first show, lead singer Kayn and his "voice of reason," Rhaast, are tasked with making sure their bandmates aren't going off the rails. This proves to be a bit more difficult than anticipated.
Kudos: 14





	Opening Night Antics

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I whipped up the idea for a League boy band and I decided that I would write something for it. This was really fun, and this idea makes me really happy. I would die if Riot decided to make a boy band, something like K/DA or completely different (I'm already a big K/DA and True Damage fan, and I want more music!!!). Anyways, this was really fun to write and I love this idea, credits to all my friends on this entire idea. Enjoy!

“I swear on my mother, Kayn. I swear on my goddamn momma that if you don’t have these fools rounded up before you’re set to go on stage, I’m going to beat the pulp outta all of yous.”

That was enough for Kayn to know that his manager was serious. Mr. Sett, as they called him, was a hulk of a man, towering above Kayn in both height and stature. When he got mad, he got _mad_. This was not a fight he was willing to take.

“Alright, alright,” Kayn grumbled, waving his hand nonchalantly in front of him. “Rhaast and I will get everything under control, I promise. We’ll be all set in no time at all,” he laughed shakily, smiling up at Sett. The half-Vastayan looked down at him and rolled his eyes, turning to walk off. Kayn felt his entire body loosen up immediately.

“Don’t let me down, or you’re gonna be in the worst condition of all of ‘em.” _Great, just great,_ Kayn thought to himself. Watching as Sett walked away, he let out an audible sigh of relief, running his hand over his face. Being the lead singer of a band was harder work than it had appeared it would be. Having to babysit all his band members, deal with Sett, and be his best self all at the same time? God, it was a tough time.

That summer, Kayn and his band of five other talented men had set out on their first tour. They called themselves FF15, an alt-rock and hip hop boy group that had taken the world by storm. Their first single, “Say Yes to Surrender,” had racked up a wild amount of hits on a number of platforms, ricocheting the boys to the top of the charts worldwide. They’d come out with a few other songs since then, including an EP titled _Mid or Feed_ that had produced a couple more chart-topping hits. It had been no surprise they had decided to go on tour at the peak of their popularity, starting with just a nationwide one to keep them from becoming overwhelmed. Well, that had been Kayn’s logic, but putting everything into motion had succeeded in being a bit more complicated. Sett’s apprehension had been valid; their first show was in a few hours and Kayn was still struggling to even find his group. That was his mission now, to at least gather them and make sure no one had died, killed someone, or both. He’d check their dressing rooms first and go from there.

Kayn’s thoughts were interrupted by a quiet chuckle in the back of his head. “What, Rhaast? I’m trying to think!” he groaned, starting to walk towards the line of dressing rooms. Little did Kayn’s loving fans know that his so-called “decorative scythe” which was used as a performance prop at most times was actually the only voice of reason that he had.

“ _You’re growing soft. Why not stand up a bit to that bonehead manager of yours?_ ” Rhaast taunted, drawing Kayn to roll his eyes.

“Aren’t you just full of _great_ ideas…”

“ _I do believe we could take him in a fight._ ”

“I think you’re out of your mind.”

Rhaast let out another amused chuckle. “ _You’re quite stressed, aren’t you? Why not get Talon to take some responsibility. He_ is _your co-lead_.” Kayn knew that Rhaast was right, though he wouldn’t admit it. Talon was the other lead singer of FF15, an uptight, somewhat unpleasant man with an absolutely lovely voice. Kayn expected he would be in his dressing room, so that’s where he went to check first. Knocking on the door, he waited for a response.

“May I help you?”

“It’s Kayn. Can I come in?”

There was a silence for a moment before footsteps approached from inside. The door squeaked open, revealing the unamused face of Talon. He looked as if he’d been in the middle of getting ready, judging by the fact only one of his eyes had been highlighted with liner and that his hair was a mess. Shaking some stray strands of dark hair out of his face, Talon raised an eyebrow at his singing partner. “And you’ve interrupted me because…”

“Because… well, honestly, I’m not sure how you can help me out on this,” Kayn crossed his arms, sighing, “but I’m trying to gather everyone and make sure they’re ready. You seem like you’re on the way to being ready, though.” Talon shrugged, shaking his head.

“I need all the time I can get. I was distracted reading some fan mail earlier. These girls are all so odd,” he tisked, flipping his hair. Though all the men in FF15 had a plethora of devoted fans, Talon’s were on the crazier side of things. It seemed that his laid back and slightly abrasive personality was a turn-on, which Kayn didn’t exactly understand. 

“They’re… dedicated, to say the least. I’ve still got to sort through my mail I’ve gotten. Someone sent me this huge package, and it had a full-size statue of me in it! I’m just amazed someone spent all that time for someone they don’t even know.” Kayn caught Talon’s small smile before the man returned to his usual frown. It wasn’t often that Talon showed off any positive emotions, but Kayn knew they were always down there somewhere.

Talon turned his back to Kayn, hand on the door handle. “I suggest you check on Jhin. He’s been acting strangely.”

“That’s nothing new.”

“Just make sure he hasn’t blown a hole in someone.”

“I thought we told him no more guns on the tour bus…”

“Do you honestly think he cares?” Talon rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I’ll be out in a bit.” With that, he shut the door in Kayn’s face, leaving the singer a bit stunned.

“ _What an abrasive fellow,_ ” Rhaast piped in, drawing a nod and smile from Kayn. Talon may have seemed like an unpleasant fellow, but he was plenty fun if you got on his good side. That was a skill that Kayn was still learning. 

“Yeah, but he’s really not so bad,” he responded to the scythe, walking to stand in front of the next door. He hesitated from knocking for a moment, shaking his head.

“ _Something the matter?_ ”

“If I catch him with another gun,” Kayn gritted his teeth, “I swear I’m going to fucking annihilate him.”

“ _You don’t have the guts.”_

“Shut up!” 

“Is anyone there?” A voice from inside the room redirected Kayn’s attention.

“Yes, it’s Kayn. Can I come in?” The voice from inside hummed pleasantly.

“Of course, come inside.” Kayn braced himself for the worst as he opened the door, but the worst had apparently not been enough.

Jhin was the rapper and backup vocals for the group. A mysterious figure, he almost always covered his eyes with sunglasses and his mouth with a mask to deny curious onlookers any view of his features. He was a talented artist in many ways, boasting instrumental, vocal, and other artistic skills. Yet he had a few… issues. While Talon was just a downer, Jhin was a loose cannon with a _severe_ gun problem. That was exactly why Kayn had been trying to prepare himself for the worst, which was the possibility that Jhin had gotten ahold of another sort of gun. There he sat in his chair, an AR-15 leaning against his shoulder. Jhin looked up at Kayn, crossing his legs nonchalantly as the latter stood in shock and disappointment. “Such a pleasure, Kayn. What brings you to see me?” Jhin murmured, his voice like silk. While most fangirls would be on their knees begging for just a single touch from the rapper, Kayn was immune to his sultry tone. 

Flustered, Kayn clapped a hand over his face in embarrassment and shock. “First of all, where did you get that thing?” 

“That’s none of your concern, my good sir.” 

“Then… _why_ do you have that thing?” Jhin chuckled, setting the gun down on his vanity.

“Because… it’s such a beautiful object, don’t you agree? A well-made gun indeed, so easy to use and effective,” Jhin murmured, running a finger along the edge of the gun. Kayn bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from unleashing every little bit of malice he had stored up in him on this insane son-of-a-bitch. He steeled himself quickly though, taking a deep breath. _You’ve known him for a long time, Kayn. Jhin is Jhin. You’re not going to change the bastard,_ he thought to himself.

“ _Give him a taste of his own medicine, Kayn. Yeees, make the walls run red with blood…”_

“Rhaast, what the fuck…” 

“Hmmm, say anything?” Jhin looked over at Kayn once more, pulling his mask down to reveal an amused smile. “You wouldn’t happen to be upset at me, would you?” Jhin’s clever tone had Kayn’s eye twitching with annoyance. Maybe Rhaast was right… Shaking his head, he walked over to Jhin, holding out his hand expectantly.

“Give it to me.”

“And why should I do that, Kayn?”

“Do you want the whole group to get arrested on gun charges? Seriously… and you… you’re on probation, remember? I do _not_ want another repeat of what happened last time…” ‘What happened last time’ was a lot of blood and screaming. Best not to delve back into that. 

Jhin chuckled, pulling his mask back up and, to Kayn’s surprise, nodding his head understandingly. “I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen on opening night. I’ll keep this hidden, don’t you worry,” he murmured, grabbing the gun and pushing it under his vanity. Kayn nodded in satisfaction, turning towards the door. He didn’t want to spend too much time standing around dealing with Jhin’s antics. He still had three more members to find a deal with. Ezreal would be next. _If he’s goofing off, I’m going to kill him._

“ _No, you won’t. You don’t have the guts.”_ Resisting the urge to break his scythe clean in half, Kayn turned and smiled once more to Jhin.

“Be ready to go in an hour. I’m going to talk to Ezreal.” Jhin hummed under his breath, turning back to look at himself in his mirror.

“I saw him outside the tour bus with some fans a few minutes ago when I was heading to my room. You’d be smart to go set him straight.” For once, Kayn agreed with Jhin. Ezreal was about to get his ass beat by Sett if their manager found he was dilly-dallying. Kayn would be nice and save him from that terrible fate. 

Closing the door and walking from Jhin’s room, Kayn made his way down the hall towards the nearest window. If Ezreal was anywhere, as Jhin had told him, he was probably breaking the rules and taking autographs from random fangirls who had managed to find their way past security. Kayn groaned at the thought of having those same fangirls start screaming and asking _him_ for autographs. Moments later, he found himself standing in front of a window, peeking outside to get a look at his surroundings. No surprise, there stood Ezreal surrounded by a few fangirls who were fawning over his every word of whatever he may have been blabbering to them about. He was already completely styled and ready, obviously having spent the time earlier to get ready so that he could break the rules in style. Kayn let out the most tired sigh he felt he’d ever let out, racing to the side door of the bus so that he could go out and drag Ezreal inside by the ear. 

Opening the door, Kayn peeked outside, the fangirls noticing him easily. He was always quite recognizable with his strip of dyed hair and the… giant scythe strapped to his back. They all started screaming and pointing, drawing Ezreal’s attention over to where Kayn was standing. He smiled at his partner, though Kayn did not return the expression. 

“O-Oh my God, are you really… are you really Kayn?” one of the girls squealed. Kayn smiled at her, waving his hand to motion for Ezreal to come inside, which the young man started to do, waving goodbye at the girls who were still seemingly in shock.

“See you ladies at the show tonight!” he said smoothly, winking at them before turning to walk towards Kayn. The latter waved at the girls before letting Ezreal inside, slamming the door behind them. He immediately turned to face the blond, his expression none too happy. He could hear Rhaast laughing in the back of his head, obviously happy that Kayn was about to give Ezreal a verbal beat down.

Ezreal smiled at Kayn, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you look so upset? What’s the matter?” he laughed, smirking up at his band partner. Kayn gritted his teeth, gripping his hands into _very_ tight fists.

“How would Mr. Sett feel if I told him you’d been fucking around with fangirls again?” he hissed. Ezreal smiled, shaking his hand nonchalantly.

“He doesn’t have to know. It’s nothing big anyways. I’m just signing autographs. You should be worrying more about Jhin and _his_ fangirls.”

“What if Mr. Sett _does_ need t’know, huh? What about that?” Kayn said with a grin. Ezreal’s expression immediately faltered into a frown. He shook his hands in fear in front of him, shaking his head frantically.

“No, no, he definitely doesn’t need to know. You wouldn’t tell him, right Kayn? Right?!” he wheezed, his expression fearful. Any mention of Sett’s name was usually a good way to knock any of the band members into shape. Kayn smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“I mean, if you’re not back to your room getting ready in the next 30 seconds, I think Mr. Sett might like to know what you’ve been doing for the past few hours… so, I’d suggest you get on with it,” Kayn said pleasantly, watching as Ezreal prepared to shoot off towards his room with no reluctance. Still, there was one question Kayn _did_ have for Ezreal before the boy catapulted himself to safety. “Oh, Ez, wait up. Have you seen Yone or Viego lately?” Ezreal turned back briefly, nodding his head.

“Yeah, they’re in the band room. Viego is having a breakdown over his girl again.” With that, Ezreal was gone in the flash. Kayn couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit. Rhaast was also laughing.

“ _Maybe you do have a bit of a clever tongue.”_

“Not as clever as yours.”

“ _Don’t flatter me, fleshbag._ ”

Kayn rolled his eyes, heading over to where Ez had said he could find the remaining two band members: Viego, their drummer, and Yone, their guitarist. Both were talented musicians, even if they were a bit grumpy. When they loosened up after a few drinks, they were great, but both were usually worrisome, somewhat serious fellows, especially when stressed. It _was_ a very stressful time, so Kayn wouldn’t be surprised if he was met with two gruff and anxious men. He also wondered what was the matter with Viego and his wife, Isolde, this time. Probably nothing serious; Viego just always got his panties in a bunch about her.

Opening the door to the band room, Kayn was met with an interesting sight. Viego was leaning forward, his fluffy white hair falling over his eyes as he held his face in his hands. Yone stood above him, his expression both sympathetic and serious. When they heard the door open, they both looked up, Viego shaking his hair out of his face and Yone standing at attention.

“Oh, hello, Kayn,” Yone murmured. Kayn nodded in greeting, looking over to Viego, who still hadn’t said anything. He looked absolutely shattered. Kayn blinked, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to have his drummer go on some angry rant, but he also didn’t want him to be left there in a sad state without being acknowledged.

“Hey, Yone. You alright, Viego?” he murmured, fully prepared to be ranted at. Viego didn’t say anything, only shaking his head. Yone placed a hand on Viego’s shoulder, sighing.

“It’s no matter. He is simply upset over his wife’s flight being canceled, meaning she will not be able to attend the show tonight,” he explained, drawing a silent nod from Viego. Kayn frowned, suddenly feeling a bit bad. That _was_ quite unfortunate that that had to happen on opening night. And… Viego always performed better when his wife was watching. Hopefully, he wouldn’t falter without her there.

Kayn walked forward, kneeling in front of Viego. He managed a smile, trying his best to comfort his bandmate. “It’s ok, man. She’ll be at the next show. I’ll even get a private plane or something so there are no doubts about her getting here,” he explained. Viego looked up, finally meeting eyes with Kayn. He truly _did_ look quite sad.

“I wish she was here. Everything would be better if she was here.”

“There’s always next time.” Viego shook his head, leaning back in his chair. 

“Yet… everyone else has someone here for them today, but not me! You have Rhaast

and your friends Zed and Akali, Kayn. Yasuo is coming to visit Yone, as he has told me. Ezreal has told me that his friends Lux and Kai’Sa are coming to see him. Even Talon’s step-sister, Katarina, will be here tonight,” Viego groaned, shaking his head. “And yet… I have no one here to cheer me on.”

“Hey, Jhin doesn’t have anyone here for him either.”

“He has his guns and murderous thoughts. What else does he need?” 

“ _He has a point,”_ Rhaast chimed in. Kayn couldn’t help but agree. Still, he shook his head, smiling softly.

“We’re all here to cheer you on, man, don’t worry. Isolde’ll be at the next show, no doubt. It’s in two days… just pull it together for this one and you’ll be in tip-top shape for next time with her in the crowd!” Viego sighed and Yone nodded in agreement.

“All will be better soon. Do not worry about tonight; we will make sure everything goes smoothly,” he murmured, patting Viego on the shoulder. The latter nodded his head, crossing his arms. It seemed he’d gotten all that anxiety through his head pretty quickly.

“Very well. Yone, come help me with moving the equipment,” Viego muttered, standing up from his seat. He looked over to Kayn once more, managing to smile at his bandmate. “Thank you for the encouragement, Kayn. I will be seeing you in a bit.” Kayn gave him a thumbs up, walking out of the band room. Finally, _finally_ , he had everyone gathered and ready for the upcoming night. He now could relax and get himself ready without fear that Sett was going to wallop him across the back of the head. 

“Ok, that could’ve gone worse,” he muttered to Rhaast, who laughed as Kayn made his way to his dressing room. 

“ _Sure, sure, if you say so.”_

“What on Earth could’ve gone better?”

“ _More blood, more screaming, more punishment.”_ Kayn rolled his eyes. Classic Rhaast. Ignoring his scythe’s mumblings, he made his way to his room, letting out a sigh of relief. Opening night was going to go great, he was sure of it. He could already see it: he and Talon harmonizing beautifully, Ezreal providing backup vocals while strumming away on the guitar, Jhin spitting verses on the mic with ease, Viego slamming away on the drums, and Yone riffing his guitar all the way to heaven. It would be amazing, he was sure of it. Even if it wasn’t as awesome as he hoped it would be, their fans would never give up on them. It was nice to have such loyal followers. It still didn’t feel real, none of it. In what seemed like just a few months, they had elevated from making beats and sounds in Kayn’s garage to being on the international stage. How wild was that? It was surreal. What was even more surreal to Kayn was that they hadn’t killed each other yet, but hey! The tour had just started, there was still time for that. Smiling to himself, he opened the door to his dressing room. It was time to turn himself into the Kayn that got the fangirls screaming his name.

**********

Lights out, fans waiting, stage set. They were all about ready to explode with nerves. Heavy breathing was the loudest sound, even louder than the murmurs and occasional screams of waiting fans. Every decision in their lives had led up to this. 

Kayn sucked in a deep breath, smoothing his hair and clothes one last time. Rhaast was held firmly in his hand, though his fingers were shaking slightly. Looking around, he noticed the nervous faces of his partners. Talon was standing next to him, looking stoically at the crowd that could not see him through the mist and darkness that surrounded them. 

“Feeling okay?” Kayn murmured, looking over to him. Talon nodded, gripping his microphone even harder. His eyes were sparkling with excitement, an excitement that would spring forth as he belted out his strongest vocals. 

“Couldn't be better.”

Kayn’s gaze wandered behind and to his side. All his partners were as prepared as they could be, microphones and instruments in their hands and at the ready. Ezreal looked as excited as ever, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. Jhin was humming under his breath, looking nonchalant as usual, though Kayn could feel the air of expectancy hovering around him. Viego and Yone were standing in the back, eyes narrowed and mouths pursed. Viego’s drumsticks readied for the beginning notes of the song and Yone’s fingers were pressed tightly against the fingerboard of his guitar. Everyone was in place, focused on impressing themselves and their audience. Kayn would not disappoint them.

“ _Are you truly ready for this?”_ Kayn chuckled at Rhaast’s voice, nodding his head.

“As ready as I ever could be.” And with that, the lights onstage flickered to life, the mist clearing to reveal the thousands of screaming fans that surrounded them from all angles. The strum of guitars and the bang of drums filled Kayn’s ears and he and Talon gripped their microphones. There was no doubt in his mind that this would be the best performance of his life.


End file.
